


A Kiss on a Falling Tear

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [6]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Bai Yutong's world narrows down to each inhale; nothing beyond that matters.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 Kisses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 10





	A Kiss on a Falling Tear

Zhan Yao hisses as Yutong presses his hand over the bullet wound, trying to stem the bleeding and fervently wishing the ambulance would get here already. "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Zhan Yao's grip on Yutong's wrist twitches, tightening with each strained inward breath before loosening on the exhale. Yutong hugs him closer to his chest and presses down harder, feeling the thick warmth of blood seep through his fingers. "It's okay. I'm not letting you go."

The grip on his wrist slackens and falls away, and the only reason Yutong isn't shattering into pieces is because he can feel the shallow rise and fall of Zhan Yao's chest under his hand. Yutong echoes each inhale with one of his own and ignores the world swirling dizzyingly around him.

A tear slips from Zhan Yao's motionless lashes, and Yutong catches it with a kiss. He leaves his lips pressed to Zhan Yao's cheek until the ambulance finally arrives, letting go only long enough to take Zhan Yao's hand in his.


End file.
